


复活

by Eins_Ataraxia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eins_Ataraxia/pseuds/Eins_Ataraxia
Summary: 贵族米，恶魔英，和艾米丽的故事。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	复活

**Author's Note:**

> 2014年的旧文，少数坚持完成了的中长篇，那时候写东西就这水平所以也不期待什么评价了。发上来补档用。

明亮之星，早晨之子啊，你何竟从天坠落？你这攻败列国的何竟被砍倒在地上？你心里曾说：我要升到天上；我要高举我的宝座在神众星以上；我要坐在聚会的山上，在北方的极处。我要升到高云之上；我要与至上者同等。然而，你必坠落阴间，到坑中极深之处。

——《以赛亚书》第14章第12节至第15节

***

在那广袤丰饶的大不列颠的土地之上，曾有这么一处庄园：它随着王所恩赐的封号一起更替着所有者，每一位主人都名震四方；它被高而长的、布满青苔的厚重石墙所环绕庇佑，土地之宽阔使人不可一眼望见其全貌。它的主宅坐落在庄园中央被一片银白杨林包围的空地上，其堂皇让初来乍到之人惊叹沉醉难以自拔。当赫斯珀瑞斯、狄希斯与阿尔克托斯(1)齐齐在苍穹之上露出美丽容颜之前，府邸里的所有烛火就早已燃起，整个王国的尊贵客人都如同溪流般络绎不绝地涌入其间享受欢乐；而在塞勒涅之姊驾驶着马车划过天空(2)之际，整座宅子才意犹未尽地缓缓归于沉寂。吟游诗人曾歌颂过如此的富裕和强大，称这世代传承的册封之位得主为王座上的另一位主人；纵使是目不识丁的农妇，也曾听闻过这富可敌国的神奇。

而今百年过去，彼时繁华早已归为一抔黄土，大宅早已野草丛生。唯有那口口相传、永不磨灭的故事啊，至今仍萦绕在每一根石柱之后，化作一阵阵浊风向旅人倾诉它的升沉荣辱。现在，我们不妨让这尘封的羊皮卷再次开启，去聆听那隐埋于时间长河中的某些趣话，去探索那久未有人吟咏的一段传说，去寻找这座大宅的其中一位可爱的主人，一件不大不小的逸闻吧。

*

Alfred

我着实没有想到我的胞姐，我父亲Sir Joseph Eric Foster Jones,K.G.(3)的长女也是唯一的女儿，E. F. Jones在1665这个被别西卜诅咒的年份(4)的深冬回到了我——或者说我们——的家中。从多年的老仆到我的父亲都几乎将她的存在尘封于脑海的最深处，即使她的母亲是上将的女儿那也并不能改变她从小离开让她已经失去了家庭的地位的事实。是，我与她同父同母，身上流着几乎相同的血液，可我却和她拥有深千尺的隔阂。这种隔阂简直只能发生在两个在世界两端的人之间，而不是至亲，那就像一道沟壑，甚至于天堑。

我和Emily相差两岁，这并不是多么夸张的年龄间隔。她仍勉强算得上一个少女，而克罗诺斯(5)显然寄予了她极大的偏爱，她丰满、高挑、光艳美丽，我所有的伙伴们都称她“the Rose of Jones”，年龄最大的Francis甚至说他在Emily身上觅得了我母亲的影子。而她实际也不负虚名，除了她的容貌，她举手投足间也自然而然流露出一股威严与娇媚并存的气势。简而言之，她是如此高贵，而这并不是我想看到的。

直到我被一双惨白的、泛着绿莹莹光泽的手从那土堆里挖出来之前，我都太过于大意，不曾预料到我亲爱的胞姐的野心。她是如此谨慎，在多数时刻都沉默地蜗居在自己的藏书室翻阅书籍吟诗作画而不曾多在公开场合露面——尽管我认为这是因为她的不屑一顾。她总是沉默地坐在天台的栏杆边眺望，目光从郁葱的花园到地平线间来回扫荡。那时，我曾仔细注意过，当我和我的一帮狐朋狗友在小亭边追逐美丽的小女佣时，或者带着几个故作风骚的女仆在喷泉旁嬉戏时，她的目光总紧跟着我，就像在捕寻她的猎物。可距离太过遥远，我无法分辨她眼神里的那种穷追不舍到底出于什么样的动机：阴险或者渴求，亦是两者兼有。

奇妙的是，在我发现了她的这个小秘密之后，我们的关系就像浇上了油的烛火——这比喻劣拙至极，却恰到好处——日渐增势却摇曳不定。在某一个时刻，她突然主动接近我，与我越发亲密，时常在我闲暇的时候请求我陪同她游览庄园，或者随机地就某个面前的事件展开谈话。

有一次，我与她漫步于一个小舞厅的长廊时，她竟指着墙上的那些花里胡哨的装饰画与我讨论起了达·芬奇的人体画。我隐隐腹诽，但脸上带着恭敬的微笑，口里吐出违心的话语，却依然试图回击：“你的博学让我五体投地，Emily，对这异教徒画家(6)的了解真是令人叹服。”谁知她摆出一副一本正经的脸色，眼中带着深深地嘲弄，口里则不依不饶地用得体的话让我难堪：“亲爱的弟弟，你的恭维固然让我心欢，但对这位画者的诋毁却不能成立。众所周知，这神秘微笑的画者固然不如我们一样敬重救世主，但总不至于去拜那异邦人的神祗；何况刚才你我二人的谈话仅就他的画作展开，而高贵的艺术是没有门槛的，纵使是寒门之子也应能够在维纳斯的裙裾下享得恩泽，这旷世的奇才又怎能例外！”她边说边向窗边走去，装出一副沉醉的模样；我一眼识破了她的伪装，却并未多加理会，只是随着应了几声。

然而她这种低级的炫耀却卓有成效，每当她在他人面前作弄上述伎俩时，似乎除我之外，所有人都对她由衷地钦佩着——天知道那些无用的传说与奇闻异事又怎么得了他们欢心？瞧瞧她的名字就知道，这个有着灵巧舌头、善于狡辩是非的人(7)；而我素来不爱读书，便屡屡在这种刻意的古怪挑衅与比较下输得一塌糊涂。Emily摇身一变成为众人眼中的璀璨明星，特别是在这瘟疫的枯燥年月，她神妙的言论更显得难能可贵。她亲切、友好、有卓识远见，尊贵却平易近人——谁会不爱她，会不爱这the Rose of Jones呢？即便同样是带刺的植物，玫瑰也远比荆棘美丽，而其中的区别仅仅是前者脑袋上的一朵红色的花更加蛊惑人心。父亲开始对她露出微笑；家中的仆役更愿意听从她的召唤而不是我的；而我那几个该死的到这里避难的朋友（如果他们这种无赖和废物也足以称为朋友的话），一有时间就簇拥着我的姐姐，如同众星捧月。是的，我开始发觉了，我逐渐失去了地位。

从那时起我就对Emily有了一种近乎过敏的关注，我慢慢觉得她的存在就是一个隐藏的危险。而一个月后，当我坐上去伦敦的马车时，事实证明，这并不是虚假的猜测。

**

Emily

一切都进行得如此轻松而易于掌控，我甚至都感到了一丝诧异——对于我让一个佣人带着我的弟弟出去游玩这个建议，父亲竟答应得如此痛快。“当然可以，”他放心地说着，“只要是远离伦敦就没有问题。”

伦敦，当然，彼时的天堂，如今的炼狱。我微笑着答应了父亲的叮嘱，心中感谢他愚蠢的信任——而他不知道自己的儿子即将被野心勃勃的女儿陷害，她正提着一盏煤油灯站在陷阱边，等待着猎物下落。忠诚的老Amos耳聋口哑，他常年待在这远离周边一切城镇的大宅的最深处，怎么会知道外界发生的事情呢？我只消动动手，在小纸条上写下“London”这几个字，然后就皆大欢喜。那之后，时间的流逝变得如此匆忙，而他离开那天距离现在越久，我越是感到开心。越远越好，越远越好，他就不会回来了，他就会被惊恐的人们丢弃在污水横流、尸殍遍地的街道上，或者是乡下教堂的某个土坑里待着——而那时他甚至可能连呼吸都还存在着。而这是他注定的命运，我的好兄弟，他就不应该出生在这个世界上、他就不应该夺取属于我的在这座宅子里居住的十余年时光。人既从土里来，就回到他肮脏的土里去吧，被他人所践踏着的土里去吧。

所以几星期后，当我看到稳坐于家中、喝着茶与一个陌生人谈笑的Alfred时，我几乎眼前一花，脚步不稳，差点瘫坐在地上。旁边的仆人见状过来扶住了我，而Alfred只是整好以暇地坐在原地，对我露出微笑：“早安Emily，今日的你仍如一朵玫瑰般娇艳。”上帝，他甚至还穿着新熨好的衣服，就如同以往的任何一个清晨一样，体面而蛮横地坐在那里，嚣张地宣布着他的存在感——他之前对我轻蔑的厌恶表明了他的骄傲，他根本对他在这里的事实感到理所应当，而我不能得到这该死恩赐的原因只是因为我不是男性、只因为我那骄横的母亲与老Jones公爵的矛盾。而我本以为我给他的这个愚蠢态度足够的回应(起码是恐吓)，而事实上他根本不为所动，哪怕一点点多出的敬畏。这该死的、让人厌恶的自大狂！

“多日未见，你的突然出现真是让我又惊又喜，亲爱的，”我轻轻推开仆人，回头向他点头示意我并无大恙——毫无疑问，这只是计划里的一点小岔子——然后对着Alfred继续说，“你去哪里游历了一番，Alfred？——又及，这位俊朗的绅士，是来自于何方？在这府邸几个月，我从未见过。”

Alfred呷了口茶，然后放下茶杯，还是挂着那愚蠢的笑容：“就座吧，亲爱的姐姐。这是博学多才的富商之子Angelo Kirkland，作为家中的新家庭教师，他来自约克郡以北(8)，是我旅途中救下的逃难者。——Angelo我的朋友，这是我的姐姐Elizabeth Emily Foster Jones，美丽的the Rose of Jones。”

绅士起身向我鞠躬，我则倾身向他行礼，上下打量着他。这个异乡客，他有着苍白光洁如同象牙的皮肤，似乎莫名泛着绿光；而那必得益于他深邃的双眼，苍翠得让人联想起辽远广袤的森林。他有一头璀璨的淡金色头发，而在那浅浅的刘海下是两根浓密粗黑的眉毛。他有着略高的颧骨与微紫的薄唇，因而显得精明瘦削，修长的身体比例仿佛米开朗琪罗刻刀下的大卫。这真是与他的名字完美的契合——上帝的馈赠，也不过如此了吧？

“欢迎来到Jones家，Kirkland先生。”我坐到两人的对面，直视着他的双眼，那里不会比一汪碧绿的深潭更浅。莫名的，我感到一阵奇妙的战栗，它发源于我的内心，结束于我的口齿；它带来的是一阵比冲动更加鲁莽的欲望，但这欲望中又夹杂着一点犹豫与胆怯。“对你的不幸遭遇我深表同情，希望你在这里能过得愉快，好让时间冲淡你的悲伤；在这场天罚之后，你便可取回你的自由，去留任意。”

Angelo微眯起眼，轻启唇说道：“谨谢您的好意，尊贵的女士，您和Lord Alfred(9)的心灵如此高贵而善良，愿你们得到万恶之敌的庇佑。另外，您尽管叫我Angelo就好。”“你也一样，亲爱的Angelo。”我说，“那么Alfred，告诉我你们路上的见闻如何？”

Alfred跷起腿，扩大了他的微笑：“当然，我荣幸至极，Emily。”

*

Alfred

“她还真会捡话说，那个女人，”我快步走着，咆哮声几乎穿透走廊，Arthur低着头紧跟在我后面，“她可没有在病痛的梦魇缠绕的睡眠中被人当垃圾一样扔到大街上，再由身上套着麻布袋的仵作草草挖坑埋葬了事——我还差点被火烧死！而她只是喝着茶翘着腿就可以等待胜利到来……就算她命运多舛的弟弟万幸活着回来了，她也可以装成一无所知的模样，说‘亲爱的，伦敦什么风景？’——什么风景，亏她想得出来！尸横遍野算是风景吗？蚊蝇盘踞算是风景吗？空荡荡的王城算是风景吗？！这个恶毒的不速之客——”我突然猛地咳嗽起来，肺部一阵刺痛，让我想起了鼠疫发作的感觉。

“您还好吗，我的主人？”Arthur一只手扶在墙上，另一只手有节奏地向下拍打着我的脊背，试图抚顺我的呼吸，“这样的刺激就能让您不适？您可太脆弱了。”

“那你觉得什么才叫不脆弱——被千万人踏过胸肺而一声不吭？还是自己大笑着剖开肚子把脏腑暴晒在阳光下？我不是你们那种怪物，Arthur Kirkland，我只是个人类，一个会生老病死的人类！——”一口带着腥甜的浓痰溢上我的喉咙，我差点被哽住，然后继续大声地咳嗽。

“——哦，我的小少爷要哭鼻子了！我是不是该这么说？”Arthur恶毒又温柔地说，“您在感慨您的弱小，感慨您的无辜，可那是弱者的行为。您自诩为公爵头衔的最佳继承人，可即将在一人之下万人之上的您，竟然会被姐姐未遂的恶作剧吓得屁滚尿流、落荒而逃，这真让我怀疑我是不是跟错了人。——生老病死的人类！您竟以这个为由！而在几百年前，与您同名的那位大不列颠的王者(10)，当他心甘情愿用灵魂换来王土的完整时，可没说过‘我只是个人类’这样的话——他比野兽更加迅猛，比恶魔更加残忍，我甚至怀疑契约不过是一个让他看上去不那么有威胁力的一个借口而已。您与他相比可真是差远了，我的少爷。”

我回过头瞪着那双绿色的眼睛，那里面盛满的、刚才在Emily面前的温顺儒雅就像脱胎换骨似的扭曲成了尖锐的讥诮与怜悯。瞧这堪比本·琼生(11)的自编自演者、这不折不扣的恶魔——当然，他就是，而且当他与我初见时，他甚至不屑于隐藏这个事实。

那时他一席黑色长袍，看不清面容（甚至没有固定的面容，我猜），他从被人草草覆盖上的泥土中把在濒临窒息与浑身高热的折磨中中挣扎的我用手拉出，我一下子对上那双如同鬼火的绿眼，在黄昏笼罩的、死寂的、空荡荡的教堂背后的小坟山上，他的眼睛是这个世界上最璀璨的宝石。我不由自主向那两簇冰冷的火焰伸手，而那一刻，在我浑浑噩噩的大脑中，所有在绝望与恐惧中颠簸而消失的光亮都被刹那启蒙，头痛得似乎有狂风裹挟着黄沙在我的头颅里呼啸而来。我几乎要哭号出声，但早已被体温蒸干的泪腺挤不出一滴水，于是我扯开嘶哑枯涸的喉咙，用着怪异的声调凄厉地呼唤——

“救我，上帝——”

“我可不是上帝，亲爱的，我是他的仇人，他的猎物，”那声音简直是在我的颅骨上打穿了一个孔洞然后长驱直入，让我振耳发聩，“我是蛇，是蝇，是你们所厌弃的——”

人的求生欲是多么强烈！我急迫于他的唠叨，不知从哪儿来的力气猛地抓住他的衣领（那质感让人联想起蛇鳞），我昏花的双眼直视于他：“上帝也好天使也好异神也好、甚至于恶魔——求你救我，我不想死、求你——！”我几次咬到我的舌头，鲜血伴着喉咙咳出的浓痰胡乱地从我的口中飞溅出来，还有面部破裂的脓包流出的黄浊液体，那必然让我显得狼狈不堪，但我哪里会在意这个事实？我只是拼命地乞求，眼睛惊恐地扫视到了手上紫黑色的溃烂斑点，那就像点在皮肤上的火焰烧灼过的痕迹。

而那双冰冷苍白的手牵住了我的，继而从我残破的衣衫上掠过，游离向上，覆上我结满疱疹的脸。“瞧瞧您，您原本俊俏的脸蛋，光滑的肌肤……”他触碰过的地方，疼痛都尽数退去，“您曾如此尊贵，公爵之子，而今您丑陋龌龊的样子甚至抵不上一条癞皮狗。”视线逐渐清明，我看见眼前这个面容清秀的男人暧昧轻佻的微笑。他一身衣饰整洁得体，与这周遭的环境格格不入。

“那与我无关……我不想变成这样——”我又想开口，却被他捂住。“我知道，当然不是您的错，都是您善妒的姐姐，对吗？她骗取您父亲的信任，继而加害于您……”我瞪大了眼睛看他，而他只是不慌不忙继续说，“而您的老仆身体衰弱，不幸感染上病毒后已于前日去世，您也未能幸免于难……都不是您的错，只是她在您背后推了一把……

“——而您抓住了我这条绳子。”

“您在想什么，your lordship？您可盯着我的脸好久了，我自信还对您没有那么大的吸引力。”恶魔的声音将我带回现实。我深吸一口气，然后长长地吐出。

见鬼去，那些懦弱，那些施加于我的荣耀上的羞辱，那绝不是让我屈服的理由——正如宝剑必须在敌人的脊骨上相互刮蹭过才算真正的武器，我或许会带上一点小小的伤痕，但那只是防御的证明。现在我不过是要取回我本有的东西。Emily一度试图将我推下我的位置，可她想得太完美，那把椅子的尺寸可不适合她，她在上面摇摇欲坠，甚至还爬不到那上面时，她就会直直掉下。

“我可不脆弱，我不是那些一折就断的臭虫。”我扶了扶眼镜，“你说得对，Arthur，我抓住了你这条绳子。当初我用你来攀爬出猎人的陷阱，而现在我要把你套在猎人的脖子上。”

Arthur眼中的嘲讽变成了古怪的贪婪，他又习惯性的挑眉眯眼：“荣幸之极，我的主人。

“那么，您想打上什么样的花结呢？”

**

Emily

隆冬已过，春日渐去，夏天的女儿正带着她独有的气息缓步走来。这段时间门前的花圃里满是盛放的月季，姹紫嫣红、争奇斗艳。闲暇之时，为了放松总是紧绷的一颗心，我时常流连于此，在其中读书或者赏芳。当然，最愉快的事情莫过于与那位优雅的绅士Angelo聊天了。比起我那不成器的浪荡弟弟，学识渊博、知书达理的Angelo甚至更像一位贵族。当然，这不能更好了。

Angelo出身商族，从小便在生活在城市中，与那些下里巴人打交道，可他并未因此而变得粗鄙，而是在他的高雅中添了几分生动和狡黠。他会为我唱起那些街巷间人们口口相传的戏谑的曲调，以及告诉我那些我从未见过的场景：从清晨开始就吵吵嚷嚷的大街小巷上挤满的小贩间讨价还价的口角，头上顶着装着牛奶的瓦罐去换钱、生怕它掉落的小姑娘从墙角潜行而过，膀大腰圆的屠户的妻子宰杀家禽、弄得浑身是血后骂骂咧咧，或者是在周末礼拜的时候捧着经书双手颤巍巍念不清祷告词的年老牧师在被顽童打断后的“哈利路亚！”……在我所不及的世界中，竟有如此精彩滑稽的一面，它们就像在一张素描上被浓重地抹上几笔的颜料一样粗蛮而五彩斑斓。他总能用他幽默的语句逗笑我，或者是用一个个精彩纷呈、刺激有趣的小故事激起我的兴致，让我的心情不由得随他的语调一起波澜起伏。他有这样的魔力，毋庸置疑。

“……是的，正如您所说，”Angelo双眼眯缝起来，又浓又粗的双眉舒展开，嘴唇下呲出几颗白润的牙，他展露着他的迷人微笑，“每当我去翻动她的裙裾时，她喝醉酒后潮红的脸就会变得忸怩，她会说：‘你在邀请我吗？哦不，我可不会上你这个小魔鬼的当。’可同时，她又会假装毫不在意又夸张地拉低她的领子。您可以想象吗？那样一张油光满面、蓬发着湿漉漉的酒精气息的脸，就像个纯情少女一样，用矫情的姿态，向他人投去如小鹿般纯洁的目光……”他同时做出可笑的模仿，跷起一条腿，侧着身子，捏着嗓子说：“‘你这个可恶的家伙，你把我当成了什么样的人？’”

“哦天哪，Angelo！”我忍不住又笑了起来——你得知道他的眉毛皱成一团有多么好笑！——“拜托你可千万别再做这样这样的事了，真是太奇怪了！”我说，“那个女人……我是说，你不会真的对她有意思吧？毕竟你居然会这样捉弄她！”

“您怎么会有这样的猜测？”Angelo挑了挑眉毛，“那种低俗的农妇，也只能在暗无天日的下等小酒馆里找个看得顺眼的男人消遣一时而已，我自以为还没有那么卑劣的口味。就好像上等的红酒不可与鱼虾等同食(12)，我虽不出生于名门望族，我的父亲也是算富甲一方，就算我再不济，也不至于选择这样的女人为伴。”

我突然想起我与他初遇那一日的古怪欲望——它又浮上来，在心头徘徊不下，就像一只柔软的手一样猛地攫住我的思维。它强硬地向我的大脑里一股脑倒入纷乱的各种模糊的念头，几乎要满溢出口的言语又转瞬化作云烟，那令我尴尬而困惑，最后我居然问了一句：“那么你喜欢哪种女人呢，Angelo？……或者说，你有爱人吗？”

Angelo的眼皮飞快地眨了眨，纤长的睫毛颤动了一瞬。“我？我喜欢的女人？……我不知道，抱歉，我想我还没有爱上过别人……”他的视线挪开，仿佛开始专注于钻研雕花茶几腿上的装饰纹理。一刹那间，我突然失去了言语的本领，一切都归于沉寂。我独自收回一份几乎微不可见的期待，重新拿起膝盖上的书本，试图翻阅。你搞砸了一切，Emily，我对自己说，你太鲁莽、太自大了，你这个蠢货。上帝的礼物可不一定是给你的，蛇蝎心肠的人，未遂的谋杀犯，或许他根本看不上你，你那臭水四溅的肮脏心脏简直比不上一个故作媚态的农妇。——可我仍然期待着他，我又辩解着，我只不过是……爱上了他。

没错，就是爱——Angelo太完美，他如此迷人，我简直想将他拘禁于我的身边，独自享受；而我又希望向所有人宣誓他属于我，让他人知道这个人的美好。丘比特的弓箭已经射出，*他的羽簇已经穿透我的胸膛，我不能借着他的羽翼高翔；他束缚住了我的整个灵魂，爱的重担压得我向下坠沉。爱是温柔的吗？它是太粗暴，太专横，太野蛮了；它像荆棘一样刺人。*(13)而现在，这尴尬的沉默持续着，我喉咙发干，难以集中注意力；快说点什么，说点什么——我想，就好像这样可以阻拦一些事实的发生或存在。

最后是Angelo打破了这个僵局。“您会法语吗，小姐？”我抬起头，他朝我露出笑容，美丽的绿眸轻掩于如同流金一样灿烂的头发投射下的浅薄阴影中，“我愿为您高歌一曲，以表达我的失礼的歉意。”“幸甚至哉，Angelo，”我说，那双眼真是让人心颤，“你无须道歉，是我的冲动；请君任意吧，我洗耳恭听。”

“那就献丑了。”他轻咳一声，敞开歌喉：

“Le banc des amoureux s'ouvre comme une voûte celeste,

“Journée antique, jardins cachés aperçus par des puissantes grilles…

“…Et nous rions, rions, rions insoucieux, seuls dans le lieu

“Sacré, miroir, d'iris, branches flottantes qui dansent dans le ciel

“Avec nous et derrière seulement siècles et arcades …”(14)

在他的歌声中，我感到一阵难以自抑的惊喜，那简直要从我的身体每个有空隙的地方冲出；我感到我的脸涨红了，就像他的故事里那个喝醉酒的女人，而我简直比那还要兴奋——只要他说的是真话。一曲终了，我看见他从他的小花凳上起身，然后一步步轻轻走近我，就如同轻捷的精灵；而我只是呆愣在原地，动弹不能，紧张、惶恐与狂喜席卷了我——上帝，我简直落入了极乐世界。Angelo站在我的面前，然后单膝跪地，我几乎要陷落于他直视我的眼睛，我不能分辨里面的情感了——

“您远甚于传说中那般高贵，小姐，”名为Angelo的男人轻启唇，声音清亮中带了点沙哑，“而您的容貌比那善于轻薄妄想的人们的愚言所能进行的描述更加美丽。而我现在身份低微，”他视线向下倾斜，继续说，“我没有那份妄想，或者说我不得不抛弃它。我当然不敢有，您太过于……像一个从天而降的惊喜。我几乎要感谢这场可怕的灾难，没有它我甚至无幸与您相见。”我又何尝不是呢？这几个月中，我想念着你的时间，不低于想念其它任何人、任何事的时间；这样疯狂的我竟会有幸与你相遇，这已是上帝对我降罪前最大的恩赐。我第一次为我的命运而感激，感激它还不那么无药可救，让我有幸拥有这份感情；而我同时更加憎恨它，因为我注定无法完完整整享受；但我没有说出口。我睁大双眼看着他抬起头，然后冲着我露出我见过的最耀眼的笑容，缓缓与我接近——

他吻了我。

*

Alfred

我难得地有了机会取笑那只尖嘴滑舌的恶魔。当夜笼罩了整座府邸，他回到我的房间时，我一把拽过他的袖口，他步履不稳地绊了下，看得我几乎要笑出来。

“怎么样，多情的百灵鸟？”我一把扯下打好的领花，Arthur走过来帮我解开扣子，“你可真深情款款，我都快以为我在看仲夏夜之梦了；Emily一副要感动涕零地哭出来的模样，如果可以她简直能当场扒了你的衣裳！而实际上呢？——你做得真棒，混球，骗子，恶魔，你做得很好。”

Arthur完全不为所动，他抿了抿嘴挑着眉毛看向我，而我差点又因为这个笑出声。“感谢您的赞美，我的主人，这只是我的职分而已。还有，请别那么失礼地盯着我的眉毛。”他开口，冰冷的手指灵活地掠过我的喉头，然后离开，转瞬又覆上我的胸膛，准备帮我解开里衫，“您已经癫狂于这点小小的进步了吗，未来的公爵？我真感到意外。”“我不过是觉得你那副样子太好笑了——她没见过你最恶心的样子，你知道，”我把额前的刘海全部向后捋去，然后压了压那根从未顺从过的逆毛，“你就像个小丑，只是鼻子上缺了个小红球而已。而你在我的指挥下向她献媚，她却天真地以为自己真有这么大的人格魅力能征服一个怪物。”而那链条在我手上，只要我愿意，勾勾指头，这传说中的邪灵就会匍匐在我脚下，做出一切我要求的事情。这是我的特权，独属于我，再无他人。在我之前都与我无关，在我之后都没有意义。他就是我的，我的面具，我的刀，我的盾，我的心脏，我的全部赌注。上帝都不曾有过这样的荣誉，他自以为忠诚的奴仆向他揭竿而起，宁愿划地为王，也不想受他的制裁。

“您今日似乎太劳累了，my lord，”他没有完全抬起头，只是眼球向上翻动，就好像在做一个白眼的时候不慎盯到了我，“您已经无法控制您的口舌吐出理智的话语了。赶快休息吧，主人，明日又是勾心斗角的一天。”

我的视线从他的头向下滑落，看到他惨白的手，它们正在我的金属腰带扣上击打触碰着，试图解开这个用于束缚人体自由的玩意儿。连这个部分也属于我，我想，只要我愿意……我拥有它们完全的使用权，完完全全的。从身到心（也许他没有这玩意儿，但管他呢）的，他属于我，从这手的指甲、皮肤、肌肉以及筋骨，完全是我的。我一把攥住这双手，端详着从袖口露出来的部分手腕，从这里开始，再沿着往上，同样属于我……至少现在。

我突然想起白天我站在窗口看见的场面，正被我牵着手的这个人的嘴唇与另一个人相接，这双手拂上的是另一个女人的脸颊，他的腕口被另一只手的手指包裹着，而不是我。……后来我离开后发生了什么？……他的手滑到了她的侧颈，指尖下是柔软的动脉……她情难自禁地拥住了他的后脑勺，手指深入他的金色发丝……她是不是还掀开了他的领子？我发现我在惊慌，他还和她做了什么更加隐秘的事？而这样下去他们很快就会做爱……

“My lord？”

我抬头看向他，而他的眼里带着一些我看不懂的情绪。他抽出我握住的手，然后反手摸上我的脸。“您在不安。”他肯定地说着，音调下沉，仿佛从深渊里传出，“您不满于我的行为。……告诉我我的错误，我敬爱的主人。”而我告诉他什么呢？我不想他和Emily做爱？而那本来就是我下达的命令，去欺骗她，让她分心。我张口结舌，而恶魔却盯着我的眼睛，然后似乎了然地点点头，嘴角上翘成一个堪称魅惑的角度，再次让我的手握住他的，扶在他腰间的手。

“做您想做的，对我做一切您想做的。”他轻声说，引导着我的手一路向上，直到他的后颈，我忍不住吞了口唾沫，“您不要犹豫……我属于您。这一切都属于您。”

脑海里仿佛有绿色的火花在我眼前爆开，而我我毫不犹豫地撞向那里。纵使是深渊。

在撒旦教的教义中，放纵是人的本能，是真理，而拘束是虚伪的、有罪的；而鸡奸毫无疑问是崇尚自然的基督教所不允许的。所以，当我领悟到昨晚发生的糟糕事情后，我彻底理解到我已经毫无退路：我一步一步自己跌入炼狱，永不得上帝的救赎。然而我得到的是意外的平静和满足；谁知道我在怎么想？

“早安——或者午安，我的主人，”现在那个绿眼睛的恶魔正背对着我，镜像反射出他愉快轻松的微笑，“希望我还能让您满意？所谓‘完全属于您’……”

“闭嘴，Arthur。”我挠挠头发，“给我过来穿衣服。——我讨厌你多嘴的样子。”

但那也属于我。

**

Emily

早在步入这个肃杀的秋天之前，父亲的身体便每况愈下，他的咳嗽的频率越来越高，说话声越来越空洞，呼吸间就如同破裂的风箱被人透支使用着用力拉扯，昏厥或者抽搐发作的次数逐日增多而且完全没有减缓的痕迹。他太老了，就像西山的残阳，用仅存的热度维系着生命的存在。而在短暂的夜晚过去后，总会有初升的朝阳接替它的存在。

是的，老Jones公爵即将死去。而我必须做的，是赶在他入土之前，让他不得不在一张名为遗嘱的羊皮纸上，在公爵继任人一处填写上我的名字。

是夜，我站在灯火通明的寂静走廊上，视线放到窗外无垠的苍穹之上。美丽的事物总是如此易逝——鲜花、时代，或者是人；只有那些从太古洪荒起便孤独地绽放它们的光芒的那些无尽的星宿，它们用璀璨的眼向宇宙洒下目光，对尘世的纷纷扰扰隔岸观火。你们所看见的是什么呢？你们是否曾讥讽过那些无知者庸庸碌碌终其一生所奔忙着的事业？而你们倨傲地待在你们既定的轨道上周而复始地运行着——我却要嘲笑你们，嘲笑你们无手无脚连一丝尘土也牵挂不住，风刮过你们的土地，就带走了一层皮肤；而自私无能的人类却能双脚直立于大地上。我们把你们踩在脚下，我把你们踩在脚下。当我的父亲死去，我便理所应当可以坐拥这座庄园。我可以踏过每一寸我愿意踏上的土地，让你们亲吻我的足跟；我也可以高踞于阁楼的顶端，坐视日月更替、斗转星移。我自私的父亲，因为对女儿的轻视而将我送出家门；但如今我又再次回来，并随时等待着吞噬。唉，我的父亲，您什么时候才能离开这个世界呢？我现在希望您离去的心情，简直丝毫不亚于您当初在弟弟诞生后狠心让我失去真正的家时对我的那份啊。

“您在为何事而哀愁，我美丽的玫瑰？为何您的脸被忧思的云翳所覆盖？”身后传来的温柔声音让我从沉思中回神。我绿眼的爱人总是吐出如此令我欢愉的句子，我转过身，看见他踏着轻盈的步伐向我走来。他微微低头在我的脸上给了一个如鹅毛拂水的亲吻，一只手自然地搭在我的肩上。

我放松了身体微微向后仰去，落在他的怀里。他颈间的气息平缓地散发开，似乎是清晨林间的松露。“你总是那么会让我开心，Angelo……”我轻声说，他微硬的发丝刺得我额间发痒，“而只有你会注意到我的悲伤。”“因为老公爵吗？”Angelo说，“您在担心您的父亲吗？——愿他早日康复，阿门，这些日子来他真是遭了不少罪。”

我看向Angelo，他的眉头微蹙着，目光正投向窗外的夜景，宁静的神情如同正在聆听唱诗班的圣曲。这是真正的绅士，真正善良的人。他就是在我黑暗的人生夜幕中最闪耀的晨星(15)，任何黑暗都不应该将他湮没。但我现在已经迫不及待了——我想要把我的一切都告诉他。万一他感到了惶恐与厌恶呢？不不不他不会的，他当然能理解我的处境，他可是上帝给我的馈赠。……好吧，或许上帝并不喜欢我的存在。但管他呢？只要是我想要的，我都得攥在手里。他如果不跟着我，那么就由我将他拉下来，拉到我站的地方。他会明白的。

“不，我不期待他康复。”我用双手捧住他的脸，“他死得越早越好。我不期待他在这世界上的存在，那只能是我的绊脚石。——不要露出惊讶的神色，请听我说这个无趣的故事，一切都豁然开朗了。

“我的母亲是一位骁勇的将军的千金，他的威名无人不知无人不晓；她自幼便不如其他女孩那样娇媚可爱，比起红妆她更爱枪戟。老Jones的第一任妻子去世后，他膝下无子，王便将母亲指配给他。嫁给一个年龄超出自己将近一倍的男人，这对一个少女来说是多么大的折磨！这场婚姻注定只是失败。

“原本诞下我后，母亲就想离开这里，然而父亲却不满于我的女儿身，直到我的弟弟出生便将我和母亲送出家门带到外祖父身边。我就此失去了一切：本属于我的爵位、父爱以及附属的所有。”我叙述着这个深埋于我心中的故事，那便是我一切不幸命运的源头。每一日我都阅读着这首镌刻在我灵魂上的仇恨之歌，让它支撑着我活下去，直到我亲手将匕首送入我自私的父亲与夺走我的一切的弟弟的心脏。“现在老Jones将要死去，我便不用再耗尽心思复仇，上帝自有公道；而对于我的弟弟，我则誓让他尝尽我的痛苦。他在这里享受恩泽太久了，整整十七年，他沐浴在阳光下，而我隐藏于阴影。”

Angelo露出了忧郁困惑的神情：“对您的故事我深感同情，我的小姐，您的心思我彻底领会到了，那样的痛苦的确让人战栗，我钦佩于您的坚强。但面对这样的境地，您又能如何呢？命运女神的意愿毕竟并不是我们能更改的……”

“唯有无能者才会甘愿屈服！”我打断他的话说，“我要坐上这个位置。这就是我全部的念想。——而且我需要你的帮助，亲爱的Angelo，我最信任的人。”“我？”“是的，你。毕竟你是Alfred身边最亲近的人之一……他总和你待在一起。”我说，“而我需要你帮我。拜托了，我那么爱你。而这只是我对你的爱唯一求取的回报……如果我的弟弟死去，我就可以理所应当地在王的恩泽下成为名正言顺的Duchess Emily，你也可以放弃那该死的地位观念……我们可以在一起。”这当然不是最有诱惑力的条件，这在他看来或许还卑劣无比，但某种意义上而言这是我唯一能给出的最高的条件。我可以将我自己奉送给他，只要他接受。

他沉默了一瞬间，绿色的眼睛里闪过了一些模糊的光影。然后他点了点头。

“我唯有与您同行。——把您全部的计划都告诉我吧，我的爱人。”

*

Alfred

在这样灾难的年月间，能举行这么盛大的舞会，这也莫过于是Jones家的气派了。按照父亲的命令，在他离世前，他必须要找到一个机会向所有人宣告爵位的继承权问题。原本所有人都担忧于宾客名单上的名字是否能够来到的问题，所幸的是，奇迹及时降临于伦敦城，瘟魔渐渐退去，而那些逃难者也得以陆陆续续回到自己的家中，故而除了几个不幸感染瘟疫去世的贵族或仍在伦敦市内坚守的官员，其余人尽数到场——其实他们不过是想要找回一年前的虚假繁荣来安抚自己而已，Arthur如此点评道。

“瘟疫期间你的‘生意’应该很好做吧，Arthur？”我站在铜镜前，深黄中泛着浅绿的镜面反射出我不甚清晰的影像，“该有多少人跪着求你的恩泽呢，求你拯救他们？”“那样的事任何时候都会有，my lord，”恶魔站在衣柜前，手里夹着一条领带，“每天都会有人发下虚妄的誓言，口口声声说着自己愿意用生命或者灵魂交换什么，而这样的事情爱侣之间发生得最多；但实际上呢？当时间的河流冲刷过他们的思想，他们就慢慢忘掉了当初的‘决心’。”他走过来替我打上领带，灵活的手指在我的眼下翻飞，又快又漂亮地打出一个蝴蝶结。

“我讨厌这些衣服，”我扯了扯手腕翻出的袖花，“它们总是紧绷绷地箍在我身上。如果可以，我真想把它们撕碎。”“所以这就是人类的特长，”他弯起嘴角，“为了区别自己和低等的动物、剔去所有可以称为粗俗原始的部分，就拼命筑起高居、设下各种藩篱。因为不懂得释放自己，正当自己痛苦之时就说这是上帝的旨意。可真正的人类有几个见过那天上的老人？表面衣冠楚楚，内里兽性难耐。——好了，您的衣饰已经整理完毕。”Arthur帮我戴上眼镜，我看着镜子点了点头。当我转过身的时候，我突然想起一点事。

“告诉我她行动的时间？”

“到时候您就知道了。”恶魔一副游刃有余的模样。

自我十四岁时我就开始与父亲一道参加各种宴会，所以对这样布置的场景再熟悉不过：三层楼的大舞厅灯火辉煌，在各个紧闭的门后，必然是忙碌地更衣化妆或排练舞蹈的贵族和仆从们；坐于大厅两边的大理石台阶上的是调试着各式乐器的乐团手们，而他们的指挥正在紧张地翻阅曲谱。我趴在顶楼的栏杆边，现在距离舞会开始还有十多分钟。Arthur呢？哦，他在Emily那边。

说起来真让人好笑，我那自命不凡的聪明姐姐竟然被这个表里不一的骗子迷得神魂颠倒。我偶尔会指示Arthur做点小手脚，让他故意破坏Emily平日的各种表现，而那愚蠢的女人竟像毫无知觉一样地全盘照收。不论是晚餐时迟到或者日常课程时越来越频繁地走神，Emily已全不如刚来时那样完美得让人无可挑剔，就像一泼浓酸浇到金属做的铠甲上，再坚不可摧也不会无懈可击，那致命的液体正顺着缝隙下落入被保护的空间内，即将将她腐蚀殆尽。

这时，我看到父亲的私人医生从走廊对面走过来，于是喊住了他。“父亲还好吗，大夫？”“容愚妄言，不容乐观。”灰白头发的男人刚从重疫区赶过来，整整一年的灾难折磨得他面貌已经苍老了许多，“他高烧不止，并且手足抽搐，目光难以聚集在一处。我已经尽力使用了所有可能的药剂，然而他的症状只重不轻——阿门，如此善良仁慈的人，竟要遭这样的罪。”他说着还虚情假意地画了个十字在胸膛。

“或许天父想要召唤他的灵到自己身边去呢，”我轻声说，“感谢您的心血，家父之症有劳您了。”医生抬头瞥了我一眼，然后行了个礼匆匆从我的身边经过了。我当然知道他那眼什么意思，因为我几乎是在诅咒我的父亲早死。但那又怎样呢？这自私的老头死得越早越好。我与他的父子情分原本就不深厚，他眼中我就是个挥金如土的纨绔公子哥，而我也厌倦了他规束我的各式繁文缛节——那不过是因为他觉得一个没有礼貌的儿子会丢他的脸——作为老Jones的嫡子，他对我而言唯一的意义就是他死时的那份遗书上划到我名字上的那份财产。

“我美丽的姐姐，我有幸与你共舞一曲吗？”漫长的第二乐章逐渐终止，第三波高潮即将来临。在一支庄严肃穆的萨拉班德舞曲演奏前，我穿行于纷飞的华丽裙袍和礼服燕尾间，找到了刚刚和他人舞毕的Emily，她正坐在休息区的一把木椅上端着一杯漱口用的柠檬水。我躬身向前邀舞，而她只是略带惊讶地看了我一眼，然后露出笑容：“请恕我失礼，难道没有人和你共舞吗，Alfred？”

“只是正巧遇见了你，姐姐。”我挑了挑眉毛，“你不愿意吗？”“当然不是……”她犹豫地向远处扫视一番，转瞬挪回了视线，“为什么不呢？”

大提琴声及时地响起，我牵起Emily的手，走入舞池，而她仍在左右扫视着，隐隐有些焦急。“怎么了，Emily？你在找谁？”Emily一下子抬起眼，然后仿佛受惊似地摇了摇头：“当然没有！……我只是还有点没准备好。”“需要回去吗？”“当然不。”她有些好笑地看向我，“我的舞技还不至于糟糕到这个程度。”

我的手揽上Emily的后背，而她的则放在我的腰脊。说实话，这是我第一次碰触到我的胞姐的身体——除去那在我们俩脑海里只剩下模糊不清记忆的幼年的话。她真是个美人，仪态万千、倾倒众生，我得说实话，若她不是我的家人，甚至于是我的远亲，我都说不定会恋慕于她；但事实不容假设，我怀里抱着的正是于我而言最棘手的玫瑰，三番五次试图置我于死地的人。她看上去眼神涣散，明显在思索其他的事情，而其中究竟我也猜得到几分；看吧，这可怜的姐弟二人，同样的家庭，同样的骨血，同样的心思，刀却对向了相反的人。所以这就是人类的特长。为了区别自己和低等的动物、剔去所有可以称为粗俗原始的部分，就拼命筑起高居、设下各种藩篱。不论是地位、权势、财富或者名号，都是对那些本真事物的挑拨离间。而我们乐此不疲。

一曲即将终了，Emily的神情变得放松，而我则在心中做好了倒计时。这个乐章会以一个八拍的大提琴与中音提琴的合奏结束，而他必须在这段乐章变奏结束前搞定一切，否则一切都会毁了。

“那么，Alfred……”Emily开口。

“什么？”

“你的舞技不错。”她露出笑容，“作为一个舞伴，我应该做出这样的评价。”

“谢谢，”我敷衍道，就快赶不上了。

“还有，Alfred……”哦该死，她还有什么话想说？我简直如热锅上的蚂蚁那样心焦，而她不慌不忙即将开口——

突然降临的是一阵高音的小提琴声，节奏变得轻快——里戈东舞曲。Emily一愣，完全不知道发生了什么的模样，而我在心中长舒了一口气。周围的人群似乎出现了骚动，然而乐曲不慌不忙继续演奏着，众人很快又跟着现在的舞伴一起陷入新的狂潮。

我怀中的姐姐看上去有点不安了，她推了推我的手：“抱歉，我有点不舒服……”“你需要我送你吗，Emily？”“不用了，谢谢。”她忙不迭打开我的肩膀，“借过一下。”

我耸耸肩，站在欢舞着的人群中，看着她的落荒而逃。

穿过空旷的走廊，我回到顶楼；当我再次看见医生时，他刚踏出主卧的房门。看见我，他向我摇摇头。

“一切都结束了；或者说，如您所愿。——Duke Alfred。”

“Alfred？”

楼下的人群在舞池中沉浸于他们的世界。天台上只有我，以及我的对面站着的姐姐。Emily高高盘起的头发散落在肩头，她沉默了一瞬间，然后开口，“这可不是你该来的地方。”

“那我该去哪儿？——或者说，这会儿我去哪儿都无所谓了，对吗？”我下意识又压了压那根从未打理好过的逆毛——就像心头从未铲除过的一根刺——“第二曲，没错，第二曲——我应该在那会儿就掉到你的陷阱里；可惜美丽的Monica夫人进场时带的那把匕首有点碍事，它现在在我安排好的存放点呢，和主人一起。”

“既然你已经知道了，而且你也做好了万全的准备……”Emily仰着头，双手靠在花岗岩栏杆上，“——变调的曲子，让人群无法及时停下，我真是低估你了，弟弟。”“荣幸之极，”我轻轻咳了一声，“你的表演也同样出彩——还有你的舞技也很棒。”“我是不是该说谢谢？”Emily双手叉腰，“束腰这玩意儿戴着真不舒服，女人天生就会这么折磨自己吗？”“男人也差不多，”我松了松领带，偏头看向天空，“只不过在脖子上。”

“那我帮你把它解决了吧，这种不舒服的感觉？

“——连着你整个人一起？！”

面前突然降落下的阴影打了我个措手不及，我仓皇间跪倒在地上，一道白光堪堪擦着我的脖颈而过，皮肤上猛地刺痛——所有人都搜了身，除了我、Emily、父亲和Arthur。我胡乱推了一把，转了个身，却看见Emily面向着我再次扑来。

“你才是最折磨我的东西，我最亲爱的——弟弟！”她的匕首猛地扎下来，我拼命用手挡住，“你一定都知道——这场舞会就是为你而备的！你看见穿着紫色长裙、金发梳成双辫的Rosa了吗？如果你现在在外面，她的父亲就会示意她向你邀舞——她是父亲指定你的未婚妻！

“他现在躺在床上，马上就咽下那口气了，而我想做的不过是赶在他去世前能让他动动指头不得已把公爵的名字改成我——那么唯一的方法就是你的死亡！”

“……他已经在十分钟前去世了，姐姐。”我凑到她的耳边说，“遗嘱已经生效，就算我死了，头衔也不会落到你的头上……它只会被收回。”

而她的手明显一滞，然后轻颤一下——

“哦不我的上帝——！这里发生了什么！”

天台的大门被砰地推开，尘埃落定，Emily的表情变得扭曲而僵化，就像一个滑稽的喜剧演员。一切都结束了。

**

Emily

毫无疑问，在这样大逆不道的行为之后，我所遭受的下场能是怎样的——我或许还应该感谢我的弟弟手下留情，给我腾出了一个空间不至于小得无法完全放下我的四肢的地下室，里面的积水还够我喝上几天。我被仆人推攘到了这个房间后便从未出去过一步；这里甚至连光都没有一丝。我在缩在角落里一声不吭，食物从小铁窗递入，但我不曾动它分毫。我知道我在期待什么，而我为这样的期待满心欢喜；尽管那之后，这成了对我的致命一击。

不知第几次日月更替之时，气窗里终于透入一丝光线，我在这朦胧中沉沉坠坠地醒来。我向光源看去，原来是一只倒挂在墙上的蝙蝠尸体掉落在地上，而它的尸体正在被一群蚊蚋分食。我试图伸展一下我的四肢，那群小虫发觉了动静就一哄而散，似乎是在害怕我抢夺它们的食物。我不知哪儿来的怒气被猛地点燃。我在大脑里开始疯狂地讥笑与怒喊（尽管我表面一声不吭）——你们这些卑劣的生物，你们是在怜悯我吗？一个人类，一个动动指头就可以碾碎你们的人类？你们还没有资格！我甚至不需要这样的施舍，你们的恐惧我不屑一顾——不Emily，你竟然已经到了要向一群蠕虫发泄的地步了。我又缩了回去，安静一点。

突然地，门外年久失修的老木梯传来吱嘎声，接着便是金属哐当作响——是铁门。我的全部精神立马被调动，双眼专注于发声的地方；正如他的许诺，他会来，他一定会来。我全心全意信任着他，而那不仅仅是因为我爱他，而是因为是我悲惨命运中近乎唯一的、最弥足珍惜的馈赠，上帝的馈赠。

“Angelo——”我几乎失声喊出来，“是你吗？”

让我心安的声音响起。“是的，小姐，是我。”昏黄的光芒从厚重的门后渗出，他握着一根银烛台，跃动的光在他的脸上投下深深浅浅明灭不定的阴影，“您可以安心了——我遵守了我的承诺。”

也只有你！我在心中大喊，几乎要落下泪来。是的，只有他会这样，不论是玩笑或者日常的交流，所有我与他间有意无意的承诺他都会记住并且遵守，这已经足够幸运。他向我走来，一如在花园歌唱的那一日，踩着令人喜悦的脚步——

“我来看您的狼狈模样了，小姐。”我猛地抬头，他的嘴里吐出的台词与我所想差异太远。而迎着我惊诧的脸庞，我心中的完美情人，他的绿眼与金色火焰融成一滩滚烫的熔浆，直直地向我汹涌而来，燃尽我所有的希冀——

“重新自我介绍一下，亲爱的小姐。您好，我是Arthur Kirkland，也是现任塞浦路比亚公爵的……专属仆人。”

我瞠目结舌，一时大脑短路；然后我的话语就像不受闸门控制的水流一样从我的口中冲出：“你在骗我？你竟然骗了我，Angelo？”而你怎么会骗我？

“是Arthur骗了您，嘘，小姐，安静点。”他笑了起来，“我以为您已经做好了这样的准备呢。您对我的轻信真是让我受不起。”“轻信？！”我真的尖叫起来，“我把我的所有真心实意都送给你，恨不得把心脏挖出来双手奉上……我爱你，该死的骗子，我爱上了你的假象！你在我身边赚取了那么多丰厚的报酬后才倒戈向了我的公爵弟弟——”我突然想起Alfred在舞会上及时地消失，那让他逃过一劫——“而那时他甚至还不是公认的爵位继承者！

“不，或许你一开始就是他的心腹……没错，准是这样！我的一切心血你都可以毫不在意地吐露给他，白日你是我恩爱的恋人，晚上你就是匍匐在他足下的猎犬！”我几乎要控制不住地冲向他，“你不过是贪图他给你的报酬，他许诺了你什么？黄金？女人？还是崇高的地位？那些东西我都能给你，甚至是我自己，而你甚至连那面具都懒得再戴上，现在就来耀武扬威！你帮助了这个该死的、不该从娘胎里出来的废物，你明明看得到我的努力，而我只差一点就会成功！”

“而成功的不是您，小姐。”他冷静地回复着，平稳的语调下暗涌着讥诮，“是他，是您视作废物的他，曾经的Lord Alfred，如今的Duke Alfred。至于他的许诺，您当然也能给我……但我更加渴望他的，那更加诱人，非要说的话。”他露出一副遗憾的面孔，“他许诺了他的灵魂。”

上帝！哦不……我倒吸一口气，他则双手抱胸，只是随意打了个响指，我目睹了一星蓝焰在他的指尖闪现，然后消失。“……原来您也了解这些事，看在您的反应上。”绿眼的恶魔满意地点头，“那么再说说您所说的最后一个问题——谁才是不该出生的人，尽管顺序有点小小的差错？”

我觉得我被人攫住了喉咙。

“可怜的Jones小姐，可怜的女人！”他的嗓音突然变得尖锐浮夸，“其实您才是违背所有人愿望出生的弃儿，您的父亲根本不希望家中多出一个女人，而您的母亲只是发挥了她生育的作用……而您却如同路边被人碾得稀烂还可以生存下来的苔藓一样令人敬佩的、厚脸皮地活了下来，吸吮其它生物不屑一顾的养分——如果可以这么称呼那些用于维生的渣滓——而您竟还不知足地显露了您的野心，背离了上帝的恩赐与好意，一脚踏入恶魔的地盘，让那三个友好善良的女人(16)用愤怒、嫉妒与傲慢的火焰蒙蔽您的双眼。每个人都有公平存活的自由，是的。可那是限于有这样的资格的时候。”Arthur终于说出了我最不想听见的一句话：

“——这个爵位一开始就没有您继承的可能性，小姐。”

铁门砰地关闭，就如同我瞬间死寂的心——倘若说它曾为何事而轰鸣、跃动不已，那便是对那虚浮空洞的公爵之位无望的希冀，与对这个彻头彻尾的恶魔的痴迷了。——愚蠢的Emily，你聪明的、装满诡计的脑子怎么啦？这个人可是和你的弟弟一同回到家中的，他有这么明显的嫌疑，而你竟只被那双如同异色琥珀一样的双眼所吸引而失去了判断力；可那里面盛满的甚至只是早已蓄势待发、随时等待向你喷射而来的毒液罢了。可现在这样的懊悔有什么用呢？没有人会再称呼你为“the Rose of Jones”了，你现在只是、也只能是一个囚徒，一个在你所轻蔑憎恶的人的手中尚且求得一命的人了。

这是我既定命运中的一步棋吗？而我又会在这棋盘上落下哪一颗子，或者即将全盘尽失？我早已知道我不是上帝的宠儿，然而这样悲惨的结局竟属于我？我又是怎样滑到这样的深渊里的呢？在这昏暗、潮湿的小屋子，我将会耗尽余生苟延残喘于此吗？而这具躯壳，或许将会被老鼠和苍蝇啃食得支离破碎、溃烂开裂后发出阵阵腐臭，而第一个目见它的人将是下贱的佣人。Alfred将会心满意足，是的，他赢了，彻头彻尾的，连我的心都输予了他的奴仆，他的走狗……该死的Angelo，该死的Arthur，他分明是来自炼狱的馈赠，分明是披着男人骨血的塞壬，而这再匹配我不过了，自私自大的女人，傲慢的野心家，而到头来输得一败涂地。没有什么能让我更加糟糕了，甚至于死——

死亡，对，死亡！我一把跃起，铁门旁从未被动过的餐盘里放着一把餐刀。我拿起它，我知道它或许能救赎我——它的糙钝淋漓尽致地展现在了这锯齿形的刀刃上，我甚至可以想象那些比装饰的花纹锋利不了多少的小突起割裂我的血管和骨骼时有多么艰难缓慢。连死亡都不能痛痛快快！但这已经足够让我感到幸运，纵使在生之际我无法选择，那么就让我在哈迪斯的召唤下自己踏入那扇窄门！——我岂会甘于这样的屈辱！

借着窗口渗入的微光，我将这把银色的餐刀搁于侧颈，一点点用力让皮肤感触到那些锯齿陷入皮肤的滋味，然后猛地向下划拉——

*

Alfred

“您在为您姐姐的去世而懊悔哀悼吗，亲爱的公爵殿下？”

我甚至无需回头就知道背后那个发声者的表情，他现在一定笑脸盈盈，又试图吐出一些尖酸讥讽的话语。“在你准备说什么你我都心知肚明的话之前，闭上你的嘴，Arthur。”他沉默了，而我也乐得没有人来继续挤兑我。争夺的胜利——或者说这场理所当然的讨回——来得似乎并不如我想象那样困难，就好像我套了一根绳圈，那猎物就心甘情愿把脑袋钻进去了，而原因是那上面美味的糖果味砒霜。我得花点时间再来梳理我芜杂的心绪，而那之前我应该做的不过是享受。享受我得到的、失而复得的、和原本就属于我的一切。

脚步声向我靠近，两只手臂攀上了我的后背。我深呼吸一口气。“你离我这么近干什么？”

“您已经得到了所有，所有您应该拥有、和我所能双手奉上的事物。”我感到一颗毛茸茸的头颅在颈间轻蹭，那双薄唇吐出暧昧的温热气息，打在我的耳朵边，而语言的内容却就像一个尖酸刻薄的商人斤斤计较他的报酬时会说出的话，“他人心甘情愿的服从，成群结对向您献媚的朋友，而那座大得惊人的金库甚至不消您动弹一下便可日进万金，以及时刻向您敞开身与心的忠诚心腹……您得到了我的许诺，我的劳动所获得的丰硕成果。”

“而这些本就属于我，连你也是。这不过好比一盘美味的水果，而它的吃法取决于我——是我亲手拿取，或者由人分割切花装盘后恭敬呈上。”我说，而Arthur的双臂围过我的腰，双手在小腹交缠，肩头在背上轻微耸动，衣物的窸窣声顺着它的发源地一路向上匍匐前进，最后化作耳边的嗤笑。“我也属于您，是的——您的欲望真是惊人。当然，我属于您，我的主人。”我转过身，恶魔的眼睛直勾勾地盯着我，那里仍如我初见他那样冰冷明亮。我拍开他的手，然后用力将他箍进怀里。

“你属于我……你，Arthur Kirkland，你属于我，属于Alfred Jones。”我说，“我只是把你给了Emily使用而已……她跟你没什么关系，而这根本无需确认……毕竟主权属于我，就像我应该的那样，随时都可以收回的。”他耳垂下的皮肤细嫩白皙，我一口咬住，然后用牙碾压，“她没这么吻过你……一定没有。”

“这场谈话的方向似乎一开始就不如我所想那样……”Arthur刻意地放低声音，扩大的吸气和吃痛声就像涟漪一样在我耳边轮回荡漾不停，“我的所有者……您明知道，我无足轻重。”

“不，在我和Emily的博弈中，你再重要不过了。”我清楚地看见我咬下的齿印变得发紫，然后用舌头舔舐，这是我给他的印记，“你是我们唯一共用过的东西。谁得到了你，谁就满盘皆赢；反之则会如我的姐姐今日的下场一样，而我恨不得将她挫骨扬灰。……你是我唯一的猎犬，Arthur，我如此地需要你。必要时我会让你远离我的控制范围，但杀死目标后我必须将你召回。”恶魔的笑声咯咯作响，他似乎听到了满意的答案。“这是对我的赞美吗？这真令人开心，我唯一的主人，”他重重地咬下“唯一”这个词，“我受宠若惊，因为我的无可替代性。”

然后他把嘴凑到我的耳边，在逐渐升温凌乱的吐息里，重重地吐着字——

“现在我饿了，主人。”

关于和他在某些方面的行为，我更愿意称为交媾。像这种彼此带着目的性地互相侵略的行径，这与那个名为love的字眼毫不相关。我为了满足我的所有欲和性欲而与他的身体交缠；而他或许只是为了一次极为平常的乱伦行为，甚至只是因为我的命令。然而这样的同床异梦并不妨碍我得到我想要的部分，事实上我认为我和他的身体极其地契合。但我不敢沉迷于此，因为他的美从来都不是蜜酒，而是毒药。

当这一次我们都习以为常的交合完成之后，我躺在床上（这不久前还是我父亲一个人的温柔乡），头枕着双手，视线向上固定在天花板上。他则双腿摇荡着坐在窗台边，浑身赤裸。月光披在他苍白的胴体上，漫射出温柔眩目的色泽。“您还满意吗，Grace？(17)”Arthur说，背着光我看不清他的表情。“与往常一般无二。”我说，困意袭上我的头脑，“这有什么意义？”

“我是说所有。所有我给您的东西。”我一愣，突然反应过来——“你想问什么？……你在等待报酬？”

“我说过我已经饿了，”他显得有些无辜，耸了耸肩，“而您承诺过给我我的食物。当初你我签订的条件是，当我给了所有你应得的，我就能得到我的报酬。”“我可没说是现在。”“而那取决于我的饥饿程度。”Arthur第一次露出了不耐烦的模样，“我可以随时兑现，就像地契或者支票。”

而你甚至连再等待一会儿的耐心都没有？或者这根本不在你的计划之中。你只是为了捕获我而设下了更大的陷阱。我突然感受到了Emily临死前了解真相的那种可笑的讥讽的滋味，就好像有人在你最不备的时候戳了你两刀，次次锥心。农夫与蛇。但我为何不感到满足呢？我自己也感到迷惑，我所渴望的东西、所有他可以给我的东西？那几乎不存在，但它一定就在那里。不存在的，又求之不得的。然而其实答案就在我的口头呼之欲出——而这真是疯狂。我时常把它挂在嘴边，Arthur曾说过那就是我的，那也是Emily尽力追求的东西，这场博弈中真正最廉价的东西——但我不想承认。我对自己说，那么你将一无所有，因为一个恶魔也不能给你本来就不存在的东西。

……哦等等，一个不存在的东西？我所想要的、不存在的东西？

“……我可没说我满足了。”我清了清嗓子，“我说的是所有我想要的……”

“你想要的不过是这些东西，”他蹙起眉头，指了指自己的身体，又挥手示意窗外——我发现他已经不再说敬语，“而你都有了，甚至还包含本来就在你能力所能夺得和驾驭的东西之上的——你哪里有什么不满？”“我想要的东西还剩一个，而它不存在。”我指着Arthur，“而Emily也输在那上面，它就在你身上，或者没有。”

恶魔露出了困惑的脸色，而那又转瞬即逝——

“你想告诉我的是……？”Arthur瞬间冲到我的面前，双眼原本的祖母绿已经变成饱满的赭石色，他光裸的身体瞬间被浓郁的黑色雾气包裹，“你在欺骗我？你骗了一个善于欺骗的恶魔？”“我没那胆子，我的Arthur，”嘲笑突然变成了我的权利，恶魔的脸变得狰狞而扭曲，但我知道这不过是因为他感到了计划出了岔子而引发的不安，“别露出这样的表情！一切都和契约说得一模一样——你给我我应得的……”

“你想获得一个恶魔的心？”这种黏腻稠湿如同蛇蝎缠绕的沙哑嘶声充斥着我的耳朵，“——那岂会是你应得的？！上帝都没有这个资格，你这个弱小而狂妄的人类！你以为你——”

“因为你是我的。是的，你是我的，包括你的一切！”面对露出原型的Arthur，我露出了笑容——我即将胜利，毫无疑问——“你是我应得的。”

恶魔低着头沉默了，周身的潮湿气息尽数褪去，他又恢复了人类的模样。等了一会儿，他再次开口，声音近乎乞求。“除了这个你还有什么想要的？”他猛地抬头，雾气氤氲的绿眼让人禁不住以为他在哭泣，“我的主人，您还可以得到更多……这不过是场交易，而我可以奉上我所有能给的。”他精瘦的双臂向前伸出碰到我的双肩，指尖就像在惊恐地颤抖，但我知道这分明只是一个可怜的小奸商在讨价还价，“只要您让我得到我应有的……这应该是公平的。”

他试图用蛊惑攻破我的城池，他亲手修筑的城池，自以为弱点尽数知晓的城池。他的嘴唇仿佛虔诚地亲吻我的，那薄情人的薄唇，身体甜腻而主动地缠绕。而我乐得接过这些上帝都不曾得到过的献媚。我的代价可是我的灵魂！我有这样的资格！我给了这个家伙我最珍贵的东西，我理所应当拥有这些。我应当将这个恶魔束缚在身边，我身边唯一的不稳定因素，我可还没享受够我的成果。狂妄？自大？那是胆怯者嫉妒我而施加的借口，因为这属于我。这本就属于我。

“你想让我选择……选择我的所有物？”我揪住他的头发，直视着他虚伪奉承的眼睛，“家畜哪里有资格选择自己的饲料？都要，Arthur，我都要。”

“……那就如您所愿……”他的睫毛颤抖了一阵，然后闭上眼，沉入糜烂的欢愉之中，背德的交合让我近乎攀升到了天堂……但我不屑一顾。

我可得到了上帝都没有的。

“我说过了……Arthur，你是我的。”

-Fin.-

**Author's Note:**

> 注解:
> 
> 总注：按照文艺复兴时期崇尚罗马文化的潮流来看，本文中所有希腊神话相关的名词都应改为罗马神话，但因有几个神祗的名字在罗马神话中实在没有出现过，加之两个神话互补互通，所以都统一改为希腊神话。
> 
> (1)赫斯珀瑞斯、狄希斯与阿尔克托斯：希腊神话中的黄昏女神、日落女神与晚霞女神。
> 
> (2)塞勒涅之姊驾驶着马车划过天空：希腊神话中，塞勒涅是满月女神。她与其兄长、老太阳神赫利俄斯驾驶着飞马车从天空中奔驰而过时，昼夜将会交替，而那之中就是黎明女神、其姐厄俄斯在空中驾车带来晨曦。
> 
> (3)Sir Joseph Eric Foster Jones,K.G.：杜撰人物，Alfred的父亲。该称呼的意思是“获得最高贵的嘉德勋位的Joseph Eric Foster Jones爵士”。本文里设定他的爵位是公爵，爵号是“塞浦路比亚公爵”。塞浦路比亚是拉丁语Superbia的音译，意为傲慢。
> 
> (4)别西卜诅咒的年份：1665~1666年，伦敦爆发黑死病瘟疫，史称“伦敦大瘟疫”。别西卜是新约中基督耶稣提到过的鬼王。在拉比(犹太教的宗教领袖)的文献中，别西卜之名等同于“苍蝇王”，被视为带来疾病的恶魔。马太福音十二章二十四节、马可福音三章二十二节、路加福音十一章十五节中，耶稣为人治病时都有人质疑他是否靠着鬼王别西卜赶鬼（之中耶稣对别西卜赶鬼比喻成"撒旦不可能赶撒旦"，是指自家人不可能赶自家人来表示此实乃依神力来治病，可能后世以为说这里指的别西卜即指撒旦）。
> 
> (5)克罗诺斯：希腊神话中的时间之神。
> 
> (6)异教徒画家：人们广泛推测达·芬奇信仰正统基督教或者异教。许多密谋理论家相信达·芬奇“感染”了约翰耐德异教，将施洗者圣约翰视作真的基督而非耶稣基督。
> 
> (7)瞧瞧……善于狡辩是非的人：Emily一名源于条顿骑士团和拉丁地区，意思是勤勉奋发的；有一口响亮圆润的嗓音之人；拍马屁的人。
> 
> (8)my lord：约克郡以北：指北英格兰。Kirkland一姓发源于英格兰北部。
> 
> (9)lord Alfred：lord可以作为对公爵之子的尊称，称呼时在lord后加上首名或者中间名（取决于常用度或者自称）。
> 
> (10)与您同名的那位大不列颠的王者：指阿尔弗雷德大帝。
> 
> (11)本·琼生：莎士比亚时代的著名诗人和戏剧家，当过演员与编剧。
> 
> 上等的红酒不可和鱼虾同食：西餐中将鱼虾类分作“白肉”，白肉应配白酒而不是红酒。
> 
> “**”内的内容：节选自莎士比亚的《罗密欧与朱丽叶》。
> 
> 节选的法语歌词：选自现代新古典风格意大利歌唱组合“Ataraxia”的歌曲Canzona，大体意思是讲述了一对陷入热恋的情人在花园游玩嬉笑相互告白的场景。
> 
> 晨星：此处隐喻路西法。
> 
> 三个友好善良的女人：人们对复仇女神的代称。
> 
> Grace：对公爵的称呼之一。


End file.
